After Eight
by blakes8th
Summary: A series of stories which will all connect. My take on what happened after THAT blind date.
1. Chapter 1

After Eight

Disclaimer; Death in Paradise doesn't belong to me, if it did, series three onwards would have been very different.

Rating; T

This story takes place after the blind date in episode 1 of series 2.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Chapter 1. Richard.

DCI Richard Poole of the metropolitan police force smiled politely as Juliet Best showed him all the things he may need for the evening, nodding at her as she went through the contents of the nappy bag 'just in case'. Fidel smiled.

"Don't worry Sir. She will sleep through. She never wakes before her eleven o/clock feed, and we'll be back well before that."

"I'm sure it will be fine. Now go before you miss your reservation." He ushered his officer out of the room and pulled the door up as he followed them. He held baby monitor up to show them. "This isn't the first time I've babysat you know, she will be safe as houses."

"Yes Sir, and we're only a phone call away." Fidel beamed as he followed his wife out of the door to the waiting police defender. Richard gave a little wave and closed the door. He went back through the house and out on to the patio where his book and glass of iced water sat on the table, though the ice had long since melted, the water was still refreshing enough to quench the Englishman's thirst, he took a long drink before putting it back on the table and set the monitor with it. He turned the volume up and smiled softly at the quiet baby snores emitting from its speaker. He sat in one of the comfy chairs and picked up his book, opening it where his bookmark had kept his place, he started to read, but sighed a few minutes later as he realised he had just read an entire page yet couldn't remember a word of it.

He re-marked the page and set the book aside and sat watching the night, the sound of crickets and other night animals filled the immediate area, with the noise of the Erzuli festival in full swing carrying over the trees. He knew why he couldn't concentrate on his book, his mind was down there, in a certain little bar with the most beautiful woman he had ever known.

That dress! Oh heaven save him, that dress had almost been his undoing. She had stood there, a goddess in red, a vision that drove all sensible thoughts out of his mind. She had sat down opposite him, almost ordered a drink. She had thought him her date! And she hadn't been disappointed, or angry, and she hadn't laughed at him. In fact, she had seemed a little sad when she had realised that he wasn't there waiting for her.

Richard closed his eyes, imagining for a moment what it may have been like, if she had stayed in that seat, if he had wined and dined her….. He shook his head. "That way lies madness" He muttered to himself. He would have stuttered and stammered his way through the first ten minutes, then said something insulting and she would have stormed off upset. He was useless. He couldn't talk to women outside of work and definitely not in a romantic setting. He was the Dick in a suit. A stuffed shirt, all work and no play. He was a policeman. Nothing more than his job.

The people here laughed at him, at his suit and tie, at his precise ways of doing things. Those who cared for him kept on trying to get him to relax, to dress differently, to blend in. But he couldn't. They didn't understand him, they thought he hated Saint Marie, but he didn't, far from it he actually loved it here, but it didn't love him. He was hot all of the time, the insects bit at him mercilessly, the sun burnt his fair skin. The one and only time he had gone into the sea, he had stepped on an urchin and had ended up at the hospital getting the spines removed. He couldn't eat the food, he was okay with eating fish, but half the stuff served up here looked like some kind of alien, and it always seemed to be looking back at him. And the spices, everything was so highly spiced, and there seemed to be chilli peppers in everything! Richard had never mentioned his IBS, he didn't want to make a fuss, or be set apart from the others, but the cold fact was that most of the local food made him sick, literally. When Catherine had fed him her soup when he was ill, he knew she was trying to help, but the soup really did make him sick, and he hadn't wanted to insult her, but as usual, he had messed things up and Catherine had never quite forgiven him.

He liked it here, but the island hated him.

As for his suit. He couldn't stop wearing it. It was a symbol of who he was, in it he was a respectable English police officer, a bringer of justice, defender of the innocent. Without it he was nothing. He had tried, in the past to be sociable, he had tried to 'fit' in with others, and he had learned his lesson. Richard Poole was nothing more than an idiot, a fool to be laughed at and mocked. Without the suit he was nobody, and he didn't want these people to realise that. He liked having friends, he liked being 'uncle' Richard, he liked the friendly camaraderie he had with Fidel and Dwayne, he liked the friendly antagonism he had with Catherine, he even liked the way the Commissioner like to creep up on him like a ninja. And he liked Camille. He really liked Camille. He didn't want them to know what a complete waste of space he was, that they shouldn't waste their time on him because he wasn't worth the effort. He didn't want to lose them.

A sound brought him out of his melancholy. A whimper from the monitor. 'So much for sleeping till eleven.' Richard thought. He picked up his stuff and went inside, depositing the book and glass on the kitchen table before heading to the source of the soft crying. He opened the bedroom door and peered in, only to be locked onto by a set of big brown eyes. He sighed.

"I'm such a sucker for brown eyes." He muttered as he crossed the room and picked the baby up the whimpering cries continued, gaining momentum. "Okay, what's the problem?" He put the baby girl up against his shoulder, patting her bottom in an effort to comfort her. He stopped patting at he felt the warm wetness under his hand. "Oh, I see, we've had an equipment failure, we'll soon fix that." He carried her over to the bed and lay the babe down on the changing mat, keeping one hand on her while he reached for the changing bag. He knelt in front of the mat and got to work, talking to Rosie as he worked.

"Now, I know your Mum and Dad think I'm a novice at this, but let me let you into a little secret. You are not the first nappy wearing date I've had. When I was a young copper, I was assigned to a station in Bristol. I rented a room in a large house, there were a couple of student nurses from the local hospital also renting rooms, and a few students from the university. One of them was a mature student who was also a single mother. She had dropped out to have a baby and come back to finish her degree. She had the cutest little girl, about a year older than you are now." He spoke to her in soft tones as he changed the wet nappy and dressed her in a fresh Babygro. "Her Mum just wanted the chance to build a good life for the two of them, but childcare was so expensive, so the nurses, who worked the hospital night shifts, and me, we helped out so that Kaye could go to lectures, and also go out to work to put herself through uni. She did it too, she ended up getting a first, and got a job in a big firm of accountants. There, all done." He tidied up and smiled at the now happy baby. "I wonder where that babe is now? She would be about nineteen. I could look her up I suppose, but I don't really want to. I want to remember a cute little toddler, running around with my police helmet on shouting nee-naw." He stood and picked the gurgling baby up. "Come on, it's time for you to go back to sleep. Not that I haven't enjoyed our date, but you know, you are a bit young for me." He sighed. "Who am I kidding. She's too young for me too. You know who I mean, don't you. Your Aunty Camille. She's a long, long way out of my league. She's beautiful, and strong, and so full of life. What am I going to do Rosie? How can I work alongside her everyday, especially after tonight. You should have seen her, she was stunning. So beautiful, every other woman paled into the background." He closed his eyes for a moment. He felt a touch on his lips and he looked down at the little girl in his arms, softly kissing the little fingers which reached out for him. "She deserves the best of everything. What have I got to offer her? A pasty, middle aged body, average in every way. A wooden shack on the beach, with a tree and a lizard. No, this little conversation needs to stay between us, okay, she can never know that this sad old man is madly in love with her. I know I can trust you." He smiled at the baby, as her eyes started to droop. He softly placed her back into her cot and brushed a finger against her soft cheek. "No, this is never going to be my life, Rosie. No happy families for me. I've been alone since the day my parents decided they didn't want me around anymore, and that's how I will die. Alone. It's the only way I know." He straightened and turned, creeping towards the door. He closed it behind him then jumped at the sight of the figure standing in the corridor.

"How long have you been there?" He whispered, "How much did you hear?"

"Enough."


	2. Chapter 2

After Eight

Disclaimer; Death in Paradise doesn't belong to me, if it did, series three onwards would have been very different.

Rating; T

This story takes place after the blind date in episode 1 of series 2.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Chapter 2. Catherine

Catherine loved a good party. The air was alive with the sights and sounds of people enjoying life, celebrating love in all its forms. She sighed a contented sigh, her bar staff were bustling about, feeding and providing refreshments, chatting and laughing, creating the sort of atmosphere that La Kaz thrived on. Tonight was going to be a good and profitable evening, Catherine knew she would be able to afford to give her staff a little bit extra in their wage packets this week, a thank you for working during the festival. She wiped the bar down and smiled as a shadow fell across it.

"What can I get for you?" She asked without looking up.

"A large rum and a back way out of here." Catherine looked up into the eyes of her daughter. Camille looked miserable.

"Cherie, what is wrong?"

"Maman, my 'date' has just spent the last fortyfive minutes telling me all about himself, about the gym he runs, and how he helps people to try to reach his level of perfection. He's offered to help me tone my unused body mass, he's asked me if I'd like to watch him take part in next month's All-Islands triathlon. In all that time he hasn't asked me one thing about myself. He is so vain. Seriously Maman, that man doesn't need a date, he'd be happier sitting opposite a full length mirror, he loves himself that much." She sighed as her rant came to an end. "You have to help me."

Catherine smiled.

"Very well. You go into the back. I'll tell him that you have been called away." She ushered Camille into the kitchen area. "While you are hiding back there, you can prepare some more limes."

"Oui Maman, et merci."

Catherine made her way out onto the patio where the blind date was, she saw him chatting to a couple of young female tourists, flexing his muscles as they giggled, he looked up at her and beamed as she approached.

"Ah, Madame Bourday, this is a splendid evening. Do you know how long Cally will be, she went to 'powder her nose". Catherine frowned slightly at the fact he had got her daughter's name wrong.

"I'm sorry, she got a phone call, police business, she asked me to apologise, but duty calls…."

"Ah, not to worry." He turned to the girls. "You want to see where I work out?" He asked them, making them giggle again. He stood and reached for his wallet.

"No, the drinks were on the house. I hope you enjoy the rest of Erzuli night." She told him and watched as he beamed at her and left with a giggling girl on each arm. She sighed. "He seemed to have so much promise. Wait till I see Josephine tomorrow, 'I have this shy young nephew…' indeed."

She wiped the table down and went back into the bar and through to the kitchen. Camille was stood at the counter, listlessly slicing at an unfortunate lime.

"Cherie, I am sorry. Josephine told me that her nephew was shy and lonely and new to the island. I will be having words with her."

"Maman, please stop setting up these dates for me. It's not fair, I'm not a teenager anymore."

"I know, but I worry. I do not want you to end up alone."

"Maman, I am only thirtyfour. I have plenty of time to find the person that I want to spend my life with." There was a moment of quiet, the sounds of the festival muted by the door.

"I think maybe you thought you had found him tonight, before your date…" Catherine suggested. Camille sighed and stopped chopping.

"Maman. Don't…"

"You looked a little disappointed when Fidel came to collect Richard. Did you really think he was your date?"

"Maman." Camille warned.

"Because I could arrange…"

"Don't you dare! Seriously Maman, Don't even think it. This is Richard we are talking about. It doesn't matter what I feel, if you push him, he will run, maybe away from Saint Marie altogether. Leave Richard alone."

"But Cherie, if he is the one you want…."

"No Maman. He is not like all the other men you have lined up for me. He has no confidence in himself, he will think we are mocking him. Leave him alone. I mean it." She swept the lime slices into a dish and stalked out to the bar. Catherine watched her daughter as she took up a place behind the bar, she had no intention of setting her and Richard up on a date, she had just wanted to gauge Camille's reaction, and she had all the answers she needed now. Catherine wasn't stupid, she had seen the growing attraction between her little girl and the awkward Englishman, she had noticed the little touches, the awkward smiles, how Richard seemed more at ease in Camille's company than he had been just a few months before. She had noticed the quiet affection that Camille's voice betrayed, even if she was moaning about him. She had seen the disappointment in her child's face just an hour ago, when she had realised that Richard wasn't her date for the evening, but more than that, she had watched Richard as he had walked away, and she had seen the devastation on his face as Camille had sat down with her real date, and the resigned droop of his shoulders as he had turned away and followed Fidel.

But something Catherine was sure of. Unless someone interfered, neither would make the first move, and they would waste precious time. Her previous good mood had been dampened somewhat and she watched as Camille bustled around behind the bar trying to make herself busy. Catherine jumped slightly as a hand touched her shoulder.

"Date didn't go so well then?" She turned to see Dwayne watching his comrade with an affectionate expression. Catherine shook her head.

"Non. It turns out that he was a little self-absorbed, Josephine has some explaining to do."

"Josephine! Seriously! You should know better than that. Her family have the humility gene removed at birth."

"I know. But I hate seeing her so alone. I know she has you, and Fidel, and…"

"And the Chief?" Dwayne raised an eyebrow at her.

"You know?"

"Cat'rin, If me and Fidel were blind, deaf and dumb, it'd still be impossible to miss. That man has it bad for your little girl, and I'm fairly sure she feels the same way. But don't expect him to say anything, he's to terrified of her, and you…"

"Me! Why on earth would he be scared of me?"

"Why would a man make himself ill so as to not insult you?"

"Whatever do you mean?"

"The chicken soup. When he was still half delirious with fever and insulted your soup, Camille came down hard on him. You remember the next week how he ate here more, and didn't complain once.."

"Yes."

"He was trying to make it up to you, and Camille. But by God he suffered. He hid it well, but my Auntie Meg had a sensitive stomach, you remember?" Catherine nodded.

"She had that bad bout of gastric flu, she ended up in hospital didn't she?"

"Yes, that's right. Afterwards she couldn't tolerate certain foods and they made her sick. Same with him, I recognised the signs. He was sick as a dog all week. Lost weight too. You couldn't see it, with him wearing those suits, but you could notice it in his face."

"Why on earth didn't he say something. I'd have…"

"Made him something different? I think that's the problem. He want's to blend into the background, not be noticed. I think he has learned the hard way that being noticed is a bad thing."

"Oh, my…. Poor Richard. I'd not have made a fuss. Why doesn't he trust us?"

"I don't think it's us. I think it's the world in general. But one things for sure, he's never going to take a chance with Camille. He's afraid of saying the wrong thing and making her angry…" Dwayne paused. "Which on reflection is a valid worry, he does seem very skilled in upsetting her without meaning to."

"Yes, I have noticed. I don't think he intends to insult people…"

"He just doesn't know how to be sociable without being defensive. Makes you wonder, doesn't it, what's there in his background to have made him so afraid of people." Catherine looked at the man in front of her.

"Dwayne Myers, I think a great many people have been underestimating you for a very long time."

"Shhhhh! We keep that between ourselves yes. I have a reputation to maintain after all." He winked. He nodded towards Camille. "What do you want to do?"

"She has forbidden me to interfere."

"She hasn't forbidden me. So what do you want to do?"

"No, it's Erzuli night, I know you probably have better things to be doing…."

"Cat'rin, every night is Erzuli for me, and besides, nothing is more important to me than friends, so I ask again, what do you want to do?"

"Richard is babysitting Rosie, so I don't think we can do anything tonight…"

"How about I relieve The chief, and he can come back here and have dinner…"

"No, I have a better idea….."


End file.
